


Illegal

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Italian Mafia, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day ten: MafiaPeter is an orphan found by Tony Stark, the Mob boss. His new life is better now.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Altercember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 13





	Illegal

Peter sat in the alleyway, his belongings stuffed in a bag. He grabbed the bag and started climbing the wall. He reached the rooftop. Resting his had on the wall, he curled up. He passed from exhaustion.

Awaking again, he found himself in a room, blankets piled ontop of him. He sat up, rubbing his eye. One thought ran through his head; _where am I_?

* * *

A year later, at 15 years old, he finds himself in his room, studying.

"Kid, come downstairs! Dinner's ready!" That's his new father, Tony Stark. Mafia Boss. Yeah. At first he wasn't so sure, but now he's fine with it. Peter made his way down the stairs, tinkering with a piece of machinery.

He sat at the table. Books stacked in front of him with packets of homework. "Hey dad, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. You doing good in studies?" Dad asked him.

Peter nodded aking a bite. "Yeah! I got an A+ at chemistry..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Peter peered into the hospital room. There laid Thaddeus Ross, the dull, peircing sound of a long beep filled the room.

Peter smirked and left.

* * *

Peer shot the man. "Ten paces, fire!" He yelled. The man he shot fell to the ground, skull shattered. The sound of a gunshot resounded through the street. People stared, some terrified and some running away. Someone even started calling the authorities.

Alarms rang throughout the street as Peter made his escape.

* * *

Peter, at his new job, tipped some poison into the drink of his target.

The target's corpse was taken away and he was let off innocent.

* * *

"Remember, I'm deaf and you don't speak English if they ask," Matt, his bodyguard reminded him. Peter nodded. A police officer pulled up to them, because they were close to the drugring they had taken down.

"What are you doing here?"

After putting up a thick mask, Peter and Matt was let go.

* * *

"Well, I suspect that the current President, Pepper Potts, is in the mafia." Ned whispered to Peter.

Peter frowned, _of course my aunt's in the mafia_ , but he kept quiet. "Well, I don't know. I personally don't think so, she seems super nice and kind."

"What, don't believe woman empowerment, loser?" MJ asked him. _No, I'm covering for my aunt_! 

"No, of course not. I just think that'd she be more like, the boss of the mafia if she was in the mafia. And the boss... makes questional decisions." Peter said back.

Mj made a noice of verification, going back to her book.


End file.
